Sparks Fly: dedication to 6918
by FishyFishes
Summary: Mukuro, for the sake of his dear sister, Chrome, made a contract with Hibari Kyouya, the object of Chrome's affection. The pineapple and the prefect were then involved because of the contract. What will become of their relationship? High school AU
1. Prologue

Mukuro is the popular guy in school and Hibari is the delinquent president who evokes fear in everyone. What happens when Mukuro decides to challenge the president to a fight and somehow their relationship becomes a little complicated? High school AU. 6918

A/N:

Hi guys this is my first fanfic so plz go easy on me

And plz review / feedback! I'd love to hear what you think of my story XD

Ideas of storyline are also welcome coz I tend to run out of ideas after a while XP

DISCLAIMER:

KHR does not belong to me, it is the awesome work of Akira Amano

PROLOGUE

"Mukuro-sama!" cried the girls who surrounded the blue-haired teen as soon as the class was dismissed. Mukuro sighed dramatically, although he was so used to it. "Kufufu, I'm afraid I have to accompany my little Chrome home today. Maybe next time, my angels." He said smoothly. (me: what a flirt! Mukuro: this is called being politically correct!) "Chrome-chan is so lucky, having a brother like Mukuro-sama…" sighed one girl in disappointment and vague envy. The girls continued flocking around Mukuro as he walk out of the school.

"My little brother, Mukuro…" tsked an apathetic voice outside the gate. The smirk froze on the boy's face, Mukuro turned and saw his older brother leaning against the gates casually, with a smirk that resembled himself so much, there was also a huge group of girls tailing him. Mukuro (face twitch): "what made you wait for me today, Daemon?" (readers: why him! We hate Daemon Spade! Me: too bad, I'm the author and I like him, and he'll come in useful later ;) Before Daemon had a chance to reply, Mukuro saw Elena, his brother's crush, approach. Mukuro snickered to himself—Daemon was so going to embarrass himself.

"Hi Daemon." Hearing the sweet soft voice, Daemon suddenly stood up straight, as if he was electrocuted. His cheeks were suddenly the bright red of his sneakers. "Kufufu…" the younger boy chuckled as he leave, enjoying the sound of Daemon's stutter as he attempted to talk to Elena.

" Ahh… my darling Chrome!" Mukuro spotted his sister and hurried towards her direction. "What happened, Chrome?" Mukuro grew suspicious when he noticed the timid-more timid than usual-expression on her face. "Err… brother, I think today…" she glanced around like a little mouse and spoke reluctantly. "Chrome Rokudo, she is having detention for damaging school properties." A cold voice stated. "Hibari-san!" one girl (or maybe a boy) squealed and everyone within 30metre range disappeared within 2seconds. "The legs of the table I sat beside during lunchtime broke." The girl whispered to her brother. Hibari narrowed his piercing eyes, "no crowding, herbivore. I give you five seconds." Mukuro narrowed his mismatched eyes at the prefect. Chrome, sensing a fight, quickly pushed Mukuro away and assured that she will be ok. Mukuro reluctantly took his leave.

He had to tolerate the impossible Daemon taunting about how he could not save his sister from the horrific head prefect…

…And it was really testing his patience when Chrome only came home at around 9.

One thing one should know about Mukuro was that nobody, nobody infuriates him. It would be stupid for one to try, but, of course, Hibari didn't have anyone in his eyes, that made Mukuro madder.

Payback time.


	2. Chapter 1: Draw

CHAPTER 1

"Have you heard? Mukuro-sama is challenging Hibari-san to a match!" the news spread fast, Mukuro thought with satisfaction. "I heard that Mukuro-sama made an agreement with Hibari-san that if Hibari-san lose, the Disciplinary Committee shall be abolished!" Gasps from everyone.

Mukuro smirked as he recalled the prefect.

_I will win_, he had said.

_No I will_, Mukuro had replied.

_Let's settle it here then, herbivore._

_Only animals do not hold back their impulses. _

In the end, Hibari did not attack, and yes, Mukuro need that time.

Rokudo Mukuro was quite good, Hibari admitted to himself. "I'm better," he said as he tried to land a heavy blow at Mukuro's ribs with his tonfa. Unfortunately Mukuro leaped back just in time and avoided the possible damage. "Lucky, ain't you?" "Kufufu, personally I wouldn't call that 'lucky'." Mukuro smirked. Fighting with Daemon actually was some use. Metals clanged together sharply, then the trident flew from Mukuro's hand "I'll bite you to death." Hissed the prefect, drawing back his arm for a final blow. Mukuro merely grinned at the threat. "Kyouya," the blue-haired breathed softly into the black-haired boy's ear as the latter charged straight pass him. "this is a good time to beg for my forgiveness." He said as Hibari was pinned down by the trident, his neck in between the space of the two sharp ends. Mukuro leaned down, victorious.

"not so fast, herbivore."

The boy's mismatched eyes widened when he felt the force of the tonfas on his neck. He was forced down. His face inches away from the murderous prefect's. Mukuro could not help but being momentarily mesmerized by those slanting eyes, however much homicidal aura they emit. "One blow." He heard the younger boy growl. A slow smile crept up Mukuro's face, "let's call it a draw, Mr Head Prefect." "You are in no place to argue with me," said the irritated boy. "On a completely unrelated note, you have beautiful eyes."

Confusion and suspicion, Mukuro could see that flashing in the prefect's eyes. He grabbed his chance and freed himself from the air-wrenching grasp of the tonfas. "now we can call it a draw." "if not for your tricks, herbivore," the cold gaze returned to its old air of arrogance, Mukuro wondered if Hibari knew that.

Mukuro pulled his weapon from the dismantled concrete. Hibari sat up and jerked his tense neck muscles. Mukuro watched him slowly stand up and walked away with his jacket flying behind like a cape. "see you in school, Mr prefect." Mukuro Kufufu-ed. "I'll bite you to death the next time I see you." Hibari bit back, annoyed at the other boy's jeering tone.

"Kufufu, but of course," mused the boy, speaking almost to himself.

The pineapple headed herbivore is an irksome one.

Never, never before had one used such a lowly trick on him. Hibari thought angrily as he sat cross-armed and -legged on his comfy chair. "Kyo-san." A deep voice cautioned. Hibari moved his gaze to the man standing by the door. "the files you want." Kusakube hastily passed a stack of paper to the boy, then made his retreat. Hibari went through the papers one by one.

_Rokudo Mukuro, male, 17 years old. Born on June 9__th__. He shares an apartment with two siblings—a 15-year old sister, Dokuro Chrome and an 18-year old brother, Daemon Spade—both studying in Namimori High_. _Medical history: one eye has a birth defect._ Hibari remembered those dissenting eyes, the sinister-looking red one, the one that had fascinated him a little."Hnn." Hibari frowned at the 'parents' bar, _unknown_, the profile reads.

Interesting.

"Nii-san, what happened to you?" cried a worried Chrome, once she saw her brother's bruised arms and bleeding cheek. She rushed to get some water and band-aids for Mukuro. "gotten into a fight?" a jeering voice rang. "I wonder why those losers cannot even break your leg." "You do realize Chrome is the only one who make me feel welcome in my own home." Daemon shrugged as his little sister hurried to Mukuro's side and tended to his wounds.

Back in his room, Mukuro opened his laptop and typed the name 'Hibari Kyouya' into the search box. "Let's see what you are, Mr Prefect." The boy hit on the enter key.

_Hibari Kyouya, president of the Namimori Disciplinary committee. 17 years old. Born… _ "two days to Mr Head Prefect's birthday? Hm." Mukuro continued scrolling down the page. _Favorite line : I'll bite you to death; he usually addresses people as 'herbivore'. _Well-known fact, thought Mukuro. The distance of a breath, their faces were so close during the combat, the praise spoken not entirely for the sake of trickery.

7.30pm,

Dinner was served. " If we had macaroni one more time, I'm going to run away." Daemon poked at his macaroni with his fork and said nonchalantly. Taking a spoonful of macaroni, Mukuro commented, "Not that we like to see your face here." "Nufufu, what a shame, my little brother…" Daemon said, knowing that the title would annoy Mukuro greatly. Chrome ate slowly, watching her brothers in fear that they start fighting again, which happens often, after exchanging insults. " is there anything interesting that happened to you, Chrome?" Mukuro tried to bring the topic to Chrome, since he knew how she hates it when he and Daemon start arguing (of course he was ignoring Daemon). From the corner of his eye, he saw his older brother 'tch' at his escape. "Huh? Erm nothing important…" the girl mumbled carelessly. Mukuro grew suspicious at his sister's avoidant look. Seeing the unbelieving expression on Mukuro's face, Chrome receded and started talking, "Er… there's this guy…" Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "…I'm not sure if he likes me though. He seems quite cold to everyone and he's… quite scary sometimes… most of the times… and I really do not know how to talk to him." Two faint pink clouds appeared on Chrome's cheeks. "Kufufu… a boy problem isn't it? I'm positive that he would fall for my dear little sister in no time." Mukuro watched with satisfaction his sister gave a little smile. "And may I know who is the lucky guy who has gotten my sister's affection." "I think you know him, the whole school does."

What's that stomach churning bad feeling?

"The head prefect, Hibari Kyouya. Remember him? The one who gave me detention, remember?" the girl asked innocuously, with that special girl-in-love face. (Mukuro- sweatdrop, ofcourse he knows him. He fought him!)

Mukuro heard the sound of Daemon choking on his food. He ignored it since his brother's death would be insignificant compared to the matter at hand.

Uh-oh, Chrome thought as Mukuro pulled that serious face. "You actually _wanted _to be in detention with him, isn't it?" Seeing that business-like expression on Mukuro's face, Chrome nodded warily. (Mukuro-having a heart attack. Daemon-continue choking on his macaroni) Mukuro knew his expression had frightened Chrome so he quickly collected himself. "That fearsome brut surely is fortunate." He smiled reassuringly at his sister, though he felt quite the opposite with his expression. Chrome, though a little doubtful at the sudden change in Mukuro's expression, decided to trust her brother's appearance. "Thanks, nii-san." She beamed, feeling encouraged.

"By the way," Mukuro can't help but add that last piece of information. "Mr Head Prefect's birthday is two days later." Chrome looked slightly taken aback at the sudden news. She nodded, planning on what to give to Hibari, not giving a thought about how her brother got hold of that information.

A/N: now Hibari and Mukuro had taken an interest in each other… and Chrome crushed on Hibari… Oops ;p and Hiba's birthday is approaching. What happens next I wonder ;)

P.S. I think Mukuro is a bit ooc here O.o I'll try to improve. (But since they are in an alternate universe, their characters should be a little different right?)

Any fresh ideas welcomed

P.S.S. pardon my grammar, I'll improve :/


	3. Chapter 2: The Contract

A big THANK YOU to **J.J psycho and Forever27** for reviewing :DDD you guys really encouraged me ALOTLOTLOT 3

So here's the second chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it

Chapter2: CONTRACT

4 May, 1509hrs

Mukuro tapped his fingers on the desk, watching the minutes tick by on the clock. Friday was enduring. The teacher blabbered on and on about some algebraic equation. Mukuro had never bothered with lessons because of his high intelligence and his loyal fans never let him down by presenting their notes to him. However, much to the teacher's surprise, the 17-year old scribbled something into his journal during the lapses of his thoughts.

Chrome is up to something, thought the older brother. But of course she is, said a little voice in his head, the prefect's birthday is tomorrow. Mukuro recalled with annoyance how Chrome, his little sister, had called her two friends, Kyoko Sasagawa and Haru Miura to shop for a present for 'somebody special'. He heard Chrome giggling on the phone and felt that sprig of jealousy. His sister had never shown any kind of affection towards a male outside her family.

How special are you, Kyouya Hibari?

No, if the idiot prefect made any wrong move, Chrome would be very hurt. He wouldn't allow that to happen. He had to prevent anything bad from happening.

"I demand a rematch, Rokudo." It came as a surprise when the Disciplinary Committee president appeared outside Mukuro's class.

Saves the trouble, thought Mukuro.

All the students present in the class fled through the back door.

Mukuro smirked, "I think I am quite busy recently. Allow me to check my sche…"

"Now, Rokudo!" The angry prefect snapped, whipping out his tonfas and stood in a fighting stanza.

Mukuro shook his head at the childishness of the prefect's tone. "That would not be a problem with me…"

Hibari charged.

"But if we fight here, the school properties…" Mukuro touched one of the tables and let his voice trail off playfully.

Hibari's tonfas stopped mid-attack. It was so close to Mukuro's chin.

"Hn… I guess you have a point."

Mukuro rolled his eyes, can the prefect get any slower? "You know what? Let's sort the timing problem out over a cup of coffee?" Mukuro suggested, with the hint of a grin.

Hibari turned away. "I don't crowd with a herbivore."

The prefect and his childish tactics. Mukuro chuckled at how everyone feared this immature teen. "You can fight me afterwards. I'm a little dehydrated and may not be serious if you fight me now."

A moment of silence.

Then Hibari started walking out of the class. "What are you waiting for, Rokudo? Where do you wish to visit before our fight." Mukuro, though startled by the easy relenting, smirked wider. "A café, you have surely heard of that?" he teased. "Of course," Hibari snapped.

In the end, Mukuro ended up sitting outside the café, waiting for his caramel cappuccino while Hibari waited some distance away, leaning against a pole with his arms crossed. "Are you sure you don't want to sit down while waiting, Mr Prefect?" Mukuro called with the usual slight mocking tone as his order were served. "You'd better hurry up." Growled the prefect, making no move whatsoever as to relax himself. Mukuro took a little sip from the porcelain cup, closing his eyes as a sign that he was savoring the drink. "But of course, Kufufu… how long would it take?"

34 minutes.

"Are you done?" asked the black-haired boy, increasingly impatient.

"Now I think about it, cappuccino should always go with a slice of cake…" Mukuro chuckled softly when he saw the anger marks on Hibari's face, it never fails to entertain him how people react to his jokes (Me: yes, we always feel that same gust of icy wind chilling our bones every time you tell your, ur-hem, joke). "… so I guess you should sit down, I have a deal to make, if it interests you." Mukuro said, the amusement in his voice all gone and his tone changed to the down-to-business one curtly. "I do not deal with pathetic herbivores." Replied Hibari coldly. "Fight me now, since you have finished your drink."

(yes, then they started fighting all over again and of course Mukuro kept running away because he didn't have his weapon with him, and the chairs and tables would make neither good weapons nor shield.)

Hibari currently only had the fleeing Mukuro in his view. (I think we all know how his concentrated expression looks like… oh wait, that's his usual expression)

Rokudo wasn't being serious, Hibari cursed as his opponent avoided another direct blow by leaping backwards. "Are you interested in hearing the terms of our deal?" Hibari heard the boy say. He didn't bother to reply. He didn't like getting distracted (tsk tsk tsk, now we know Hibari isn't a great multi-tasker).

"Fight me properly," Hibari commanded, irate at the playful manner Mukuro displayed.

"Not unless you want to make a deal out of this." Came the reply.

_Rokudo would have a bright future in the dealership businesses_. Hibari believed.

He withdrew his tonfas and said to the smugly pleased Mukuro, "Start talking."

"Let's get back to the café, I'm famished now." Much to Hibari's frustration, the pineapple-head mentioned.

"Tomorrow is your birthday." Stated the blue-haired. "Where did you obtain that piece of information?"

_The Internet, if you have ever heard of it_. "My sister, an avid fan of the Disciplinary Committee president, would have known it." Hibari's eyes narrowed. Mukuro shrugged. It's the truth, only that he was the one telling his sister that. "And that's the issue I want to talk to you about."

Mukuro Rokudo watched the prefect as he sunk into deep thought. "You are suggesting that tomorrow, when your sister present me with a gift, I accept it."

"Not only that, it would benefit me greatly if you would care to act a little."

"Meaning?"

Mukuro ignored the distaste in Hibari's voice.

"As you can see, I will protect my sister from any possible harm. That includes _your_ rejection. I have seen many psychologically weak girls who missed school or even attempt suicide after a fail confession." Yes, and he was the one guilty of rejecting their confessions. "I'm not suggesting that my Chrome is as fragile as them, however, in the case she asks you to…" Mukuro suddenly felt a lump at his throat. That uneasy feeling which he had expected before this meeting surfaced. He hated to admit it, but the discomfort at mentioning this did not entirely come from Chrome. The dark-haired teen was gazing at him with his bird-of-prey eyes, which kind of make the words more difficult to come out.

"…you just say yes to whatever she asks you." Mukuro quickly wrapped it up.

"And what would I get for all this trouble?" demanded the attentive president delinquent.

Uh-oh… "Whatever you want that's within my power." Mukuro regretted saying that as soon as the smirk spread on the skylark's face.

"Three things. The first is for you to fight me, seriously, with no disturbances. I'll think of the other two later."

"Deal." _The prefect can be a professional negotiator. _

Mukuro produced a piece of paper and started writing in that cursive font. He signed in the end and then smacked the paper on the table.

"Please sign on the contract." Mukuro's voice dripped with sweet venom.

Hibari scanned through the contract. Nothing was out of place. he signed at the corner of the paper.

Mukuro rolled the sheet of paper up and passed it to the prefect. "In case I have forgotten to fulfill the two things."

Hibari took the scroll calmly. His glance resting on Mukuro's red eye once again. Mukuro was unperturbed by the trade and continued taking small bites of his piece of cheesecake.

The light glinted off Mukuro's earrings. Hibari noticed for the first time what color was Mukuro's hair exactly—it was the type of shiny dark blue, like a city's midnight sky.

Mukuro Rokudo, the first person who actually mentioned about Hibari's birthday in front of him. Did Rokudo appreciate Hibari's being on this world? Hibari didn't know, but he knew that he, however unwilling he was to admit it, wished there was somebody to celebrate his birthday with. And just a little, he wished that it were Mukuro Rokudo, and not his sister, who would be the one he had to face the next day.

A/N:

So ends the second chapter. Ahh! I've got so many things on my mind that I can't pen them all down and the storyline was a little messy but I promise I'll improve T^T

Was rushing the chapter and the time is 23:49 on my laptop so if some parts are a bit illogical, blame it on my night brain…

Ok so Mukuro loves making contracts even in an AU… poor Chrome, I'm being so mean to her… who should I pair her with? Dunno…

Prof. negotiator x car dealer… haha perfect pairing XD


	4. Chapter 3: Jealousy &Chapter 4: The Past

Chapter 4: JEALOUSY

5 May,

Mukuro could tell that Chrome was nervous. Edginess was the way Chrome expresses her excitement. Daemon was going out with Elena, the usual corny things couples do on dates, movie, popcorn, lunch, walking around, talk… Mukuro let his thought stop there.

That's what his sister and prefect-san are going to do if, just if, Chrome was to ask… that was when Mukuro regretted telling the prefect to say 'yes ' to all Chrome's requests. He just hoped the prefect wouldn't take it too literally (e.g. Chrome: do you dislike me? Hibari: … yes)

(c'mon Hibari is not that dumb, Mukuro is quite stupid when his brotherliness took over…)

"Chrome-chan~" the Sasagawa girl's voice called. "Coming." Chrome answered the door.

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched when the Miura girl just walked in the apartment like it's her home. (She had been here… more than a few time, but still…)

"Morning, Mukuro-san!" greeted Sasagawa and Miura simultaneously.

Chrome dragged the two away before her brother could reply. _I never knew that my Chrome is so strong… _

"Should I wear this skirt with this shirt?" "No… try this! Violet suits you better…" "…So are you going to ask him to the movie?" _Miura… _"Only if other things go smoothly…" a little sad note in his sister's voice. "Chrome-chan, I'm sure Hibari-san likes you too. You are a very sweet girl and a lot of boys like you…" _Chrome never mentioned that to him. _"You think so? Then I'll ask him." "Oh oh watch something romantic… then you can hold his hand and awww…" Miura sighed, using a typical fangirl tone, Mukuro can detect a blush in his sister's face eeven in the kitchen.

(Angermarks started appearing on Mukuro's forehead, a lot and lot of them…)

He begin to take huge bites of the apple in his hand and chewed the pieces with such viciousness that he emitted a dark aura (apple: sweatdrop).

The girls giggled loudly once again.

Mukuro went back to his room and slammed the door shut.

Nobody took notice of him.

He lied down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His precious sister, that childishly fearsome prefect. He felt a bit isolated by the two. Forgotten? Maybe. And it felt bad. A little while later, his lips curled. "I'm going to see what happens. Kufufu, this Saturday is going to be very interesting…" he fished out his phone from his jeans pocket. "Hello, M.M. Kufufufu… I was wondering if you could join me for a movie… " long shriek of delight. Mukuro put the handphone a few inches away from his ear. "… yes, yes. I'll meet you at the cinema downtown at…" he glanced at his watch. "…Around 6. Ok, see you there." He hang up, feeling the surge of smug satisfaction, a moment later he was repulsed at his own actions.

He didn't have any sort of feelings for M.M. (actually never any girl other than Chrome), and a bit guilty at causing her to be so enthused. M.M. was the prettiest girl in Namimori, as voted by the male population of the school, and would be perfect to have when you want to be eye-catching (_more_ eye-catching, in Mukuro's case) and to make them jeal… what was he thinking about? Upset at himself, Mukuro groaned and covered his head with a pillow.

Hibari, as usual, was patrolling around the school during weekends. Seems like the rumor is true then, decided Chrome. Rumor has it that Hibari-san, the one who can be seen in every corner of the school (err…maybe not the ladies' room) lives in the school.

Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan accompanied her to the school, that was good because she always had that feeling of a rabbit entering a lion's den every time she walks into school grounds.

"What are you doing, herbivores," an icy voice demanded. "Ha-hahi! We are, we are…" "You are not supposed to be here after school hours. I'll bite you to death." Haru leaped back, her hair standing.

Chrome swallowed hard. Her mind was practically blank when she handed over that small parcel and mumbled something which she herself had no idea what was the content. And to her utmost surprise, Hibari replied something like, 'I'll be there after I've finished patrolling.'

Chrome was dazed when she walked away.

"Chrome-chan, you did it!" smiled Kyoko. "What did I say just now?" "You asked him out to a movie today, at the cinema downtown! And he said yes! Awww… I can totally imagine Chrome-chan and Hibari-san getting married. I want to be the brides maid!" cried Haru, exhilarated. Kyoko giggled when Chrome blushed. "Not so fast, Haru, you are making Chrome-chan all shy. When Hibari-san finished patrolling, let's see… probably around 5pm. I suggest you go to the cinema at 5.30. make the guy wait a little while won't hurt, will it?" Kyoko giggled.

Aww… I'm always awwww-ing when I'm writing this story… Mukuro's jealous~ of both his sister AND Hibari. Mukuro's quite a poor thing… getting ignored by his sister =.= and Mukuro sulking is just SOOO cute

Chapter 5: THE PAST

5.42pm,

_Hibari is a jerk. _

Mukuro and Chrome had arrived at the cinema at 5pm sharp. Mukuro was wearing a white tank top and cargo pants. Chrome had her favorite pink long-sleeves and violet skirt. Of course Mukuro never goes out without some adornments. His right ear was heavily loaded with silver hoops and a diamond stud, he had a leather bracelet. And he persuaded Chrome to try on Daemon's necklaces and bracelets. "They are very girly, just like Dae… nobody will wonder if those are your brother's."

Chrome had been more bubbly than she ever was. She was obviously pleased at the double date.

"Nii-san finally has a steady girlfriend. M.M.-chan right? She's so pretty… just like nii-san."

Mukuro felt a bit uneasy, but his usual smirk lingered.

M.M. showed up at 5.20 and was feeling quite pleased for being the latest, urhem, the most important, until she knew that they were still waiting for Hibari.

M.M. could have thrown a tantrum in the cinema that moment but she suppressed her red hot anger in front of Mukuro.

"Can't we go in? The movie has already started. Mukuro-sama~ Chrome can wait for her date by herself." M.M. pouted, putting a slender hand on her hips.

A few males passing by nosebled.

"If you are so eager, by all means go by yourself, I'm not leaving Chrome alone here." _Your mouth is going to fall off if you pout some more_.

Then they all felt that aura. The trio turned and saw Hibari, for the first time out of the Namimori uniform. Mukuro admitted that the prefect has some dressing sense. Skylark-san was wearing a black long-sleeve with grey pencil jeans and a simple chain necklace. Mukuro had a similar one.

"You are late." He opened his mouth and found that was the first thing that came out.

"I said I would be here after patrolling." The shorter boy's icy glare fixed on M.M.'s hand that was looped casually around Mukuro's arm. Then he looked at the indignant M.M.

"I didn't realize that you and your girlfriend would be following your sister and I."

"Hey! I'm M.M."

"I realize that." Replied Hibari coldly.

"Kufufu… Surely we are not just going to stand here? People are already starting to stare." _They've been ogling since they had arrived._

Hibari and M.M., disgruntled at each other's attitude, were practically pushed into the theatre by Mukuro. Chrome's mousy nature took control again as she quietly followed the others into the theatre.

"Look, let's sit at the last row, Mukuro-sama, it's empty." M.M. squealed. "you two can sit at another row." She ordered condescendingly. "I'm not leaving my sister in the hand of Mr Prefect." M.M.'s pretentious girly actions and overly-sweet voice have already made him have goose bumps. Last row? Empty? Just… no.

M.M. pouted again (somebody pass a bucket to Mukuro-sama, quick!). She unwillingly sat down beside Mukuro, who was sitting a seat away from Chrome, who was trying to make a conversation with Hibari, who was expressionless.

Hibari was bored. At first he was trying to listen to Rokudo's sister. Then his attention got totally averted to Rokudo and that M something girl. She had quite a high shriek for a laughter. How did he even agree to sign on the contract? It was largely unfair on his part. He'll think of something big for Rokudo to do.

Halfway through the movie, Hibari fell asleep. A while later he was waken by sobs. The audience was sobbing so Hibari guessed that this was the cheesy part of the movie. He was preparing to fall asleep again when the a deep voice boomed, "Your mother died and you have no use to me. Leave this house right now."

_Leave the house right now_.

Hibari's eyes widened. Suddenly the long gone heavy feeling in his chest came back and he felt like he was choking on something. He stood up and walked out of the theatre. Chrome, sensing the tensity in the air, was puzzled andwas going to go after Hibari when Mukuro stopped her. "Probably just visiting the washroom, won't be anything big." Her brother grinned and shrugged. But if that was the case, why did he go after Hibari-san?

5 years ago,

"_Where's Mother?" the 12-year old asked once he was back to the mansion. "The results were announced and I can get to Midori Boys'! Mother will be quite pleased, I hope this will help her recover." The boy gave a bright smile to the butler, who stood in silence._

"_Mother-" the boy carefully turned the knob of the door to his mother's room, trying to make as little noise as possible. _

_His mother was on the bed. A white blanket draped across her. The butler suddenly was behind him before he figured out what had happened. "Bo-chan, Mistress passed away just half an hour ago. The doctor and Master had already went." _

_The boy stood, speechless. What is that spinning in his head? _

_Later his butler 'invited' him out under his father's commands, with all his belongings. A cab sent him to an old apartment his mother used to live in, before she married. _

_Hibari did not apply for Midori Boys', instead he applied for Namimori, the school Mother had taught in and loved. He swore to protect it for the sake of his mother and aspired to be the strongest, to make sure everything is in order._

Outside the cinema, by the sidewalk.

"You are not crying, are you?" he heard a voice ask.

"Crying is for weaklings." It is true, Hibari didn't cry. "You did not come all the way here to tease me, Rokudo." It was a mere statement, not a threat or growled out.

"I do not know what happened to you, but you kinda spoilt your own birthday and my sister's first date."

Hibari frowned, what?

"So I'm asking you a question, are you straight?" Mukuro's voice was growing playful, Hibari thought he detected a cunning light glinting in the boy's red eye .

"Your thought process does not connect, Rokudo." Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Why do you ask that question?"

"Because. You are a jerk, Mr Prefect." A pause. "You know what? I just hope my brother doesn't meet you, because members of my family…" Hibari frowned a little, confused. "…fall for jerks." Mukuro suddenly pulled Hibari in his arms and kissed the bewildered prefect.

_I'm accepting whatever damage that's coming later_, thought the taller teen as he tasted the prefect. _For now,_ he thought with a smirk, _enjoy it while I can._

A/N

Yay~ the kiss, finally! Awwww… Mukuro is such a flirt ;)Is the development too fast though :O?

I guess this flashback explains Hibari's weird obsession over Namimori. Sorry to all hiba fans about making him sound too tragic though anyone who had Mukuro will never be tragic *wink wink. Dino will come next chap or the next next… it's quite a good pairing actually, as in Chrome is quite shy and timid so she need sb like Dino! Who's very cheery and clumsy at the same time

Anyway I can't upload as fast for the next few weeks because of all the projects T^T (man, humanities projects suck the most):

N you know what? I'm going to nag, R&R PLS


	5. Chapter 5: oO Daemon's expression

Chapter 6: THERE WILL ALWAYS BE SOMEBODY

Ok, somebody better tell him what the heck is Rokudo doing to him.

Hibari was feeling an irritated confusion/ delirium/ bewilderment (yes, Hibari has a weird mix of feelings coz an 'irritated' will be added in front of whatever feeling), the pain he felt just a moment before was washed away by the new feelings. He resisted defiantly but Mukuro held him fast. The black-haired growled at the back of his throat, then grabbed the blue hair and pulled the goddamn flirt closer (like you two are not already very close ;), might as well enjoy it when you can't avoid it.

_He's good_, the inner Hibari smirked to himself, while savoring the sloppy kiss. _Although what he says just doesn't make sense. _The inner Hibari frowned a little.

Then he bit Rokudo's tongue, hard.

"Ouch, that hurts you know!" Mukuro broke away and protested (that's so ooc TT Mukuro-sama!)

"I'll bite you to death!" replied Hibari coldly, despite the telltale flushed cheeks.

"Oya oya, want to try, Mr Prefect?" Mukuro teased.

Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously, but his cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

"Kufufu…" Mukuro chuckled. "So what made you exit the cinema? Your life on the big screen?"

_Curse him._ Hibari turned away to hide his furious blush, trying not to look at Rokudo's joshing face.

"In that case, I want you to know that my family is not your average happy family as well." Mukuro added a certain serious quality to his voice, but he's Mukuro so he'll always have that hint of a smirk in his voice (Hibari find that very annoying). "Yet we are alright, because there will always be somebody. Unfortunately, that includes my stupid older brother, however much I wish he was non-existent."

The skylark was facing away from him, so Mukuro could not read his expression.

He waited. No reply came. "I guess we have to return. Chrome will be worried and I don't want to be nagged at by M.M." Mukuro sighed, having a headache when he thought of his 'date'.

Hibari started walking away.

Mukuro shook his head. Chrome… it was when he thought of his sister he felt that stomach-lurching guilt. And how would she feel when she knew Hibari left without saying anything?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Yeah, so he went home because the stomachache was so severe." Mukuro's right eye twitched as he told this weird excuse to Chrome. "Oh," Chrome sighed, a little disappointed that Hibari did not say goodbye.

"Let's have dinner, Mukuro-sama~" M.M. tried acting cute to divert Mukuro's attention from his sister.

"I have no appetite. I think that is enough for today. Good night, M.M." he said curtly, taking his sister by the shoulder and started walking out of the entrance.

While feeling all cut up inside.

Chrome's sad smile is just so torturous to watch.

Mukuro wished that he had not made the contract. It seemed a good idea then, now he regretted it so much he was willing to sacrifice anything to go back in time.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The next day, Miura and Sasagawa were invited over again. Mukuro ws kind of irritated because he was in his bed hair and it was rare that anybody has ever seen him without his pineapple hairstyle The three girls sat on the white leather Italian-imported sofa and girl-talked. They talked about guys—the name Tsunayoshi was brought up quite often. Apparently, he was nicknamed 'dame-Tsuna' as a middle-schooler, but became popular in high school, and currently crushing on Sasagawa – and gossips, like how all the hot guys –Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato, for instance—are gay.

Then his phone rang.

"Rokudo, come down to the lobby now." The familiar voice commanded, then the line went dead.

_How did he even get my number?_ Wondered Mukuro. _Oh yeah, student profile_.

He put on his shoes. "I'm going out for a walk." He informed Chrome.

Chrome gave him a thumbs up timidly.

Mukuro smiled and closed the door. Then rushed down.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hibari looked at the unkempt haired teen from the corner of his eye. Rokudo's fringe was not neatly brushed to the sides and he didn't have the normal pineapple-styled hair ( A/N: I always imagined what would Mukuro look if his hair was let down instead of tied up into, urhem, pineapple leaves. Personally I thought his hair would look those type of layered hair result is a very very sexy Mukuro ;). That was annoying Hibari greatly because it is so illegal in Namimori (Hibari did not notice the hotness of Mukuro, BUT HOW COULD HE MISS IT? Author is nosebleeding already).

It was awkward, seeing what had happened the night before.

Mukuro looked at him expectantly, anticipating him to speak.

The fact was that Hibari himself had no idea why he came to look for Rokudo. It was quite automatic, like how you would go to the information counter for information (duh).

Hibari creased his eyebrows at this embarrassing situation. And to avoid further embarrassment, he started walking away with an i-happen-to-meet-you-though-i-don't-want-to-see-your-face stance. Which just made everything more embarrassing.

"You called me down so that you can walk away?" Mukuro was amused.

Hibari paused, then calmly turned to face the ridiculously messy teen.

Hibari wanted to beat the crap out of Mukuro, recollecting the events the day before.

The guy who witnessed him in the worst condition possible the day before. And the _guy_, for god's sake, _kissed_ him.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The truth was that he wished a verification of the 'somebody will be there'. Disbelief, a little desire to prove Mukuro wrong. How? And why the hell did he need to care? It was only seeing mukuro's bewildered expression and having his mind blurred from all the things he wanted to say but were tangled like clumps of hair.

What did you mean then? He wanted to ask.

He didn't realize that the one he was trying to prove wrong all along, was himself.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Fight me." Hibari (says that when there's nothing to say) suddenly menaced.

Mukuro was mildly surprised. The prefect didn't expect him to fight in such a … rushed condition, did he?

"You say that when you've got nothing to say, isn't it, prefect-san?" (Oh em gee Mukuro totally read Hibari!)

"I surrender," Mukuro held his hands up, being the object of Hibari's death glare.

Obviously Hibari was unhappy with his easy relent.

"What's with you today, Rokudo?"

"Kufufu, I don't think I want to bruise your pretty face."

Hibari's eyes were dangerous slits now.

"What makes you think your face would be whole?" Hibari suddenly moved, shoving a tonfa up against Mukuro's chin.

"It is internationally agreed that one should not further inflict harm to somebody who surrendered." Mukuro stated with the pretentious solemnity.

A small twist appeared at the corner of the skylark's lips. He withdrew his weapons, which he doesn't usually… doesn't do at all. But he put it as reward to Rokudo for making him slightly amused. (that's quite an understatement, Kyouya)

"Oi! What are you holding?" a man, Mukuro recognize as the condominium's security guard, came running, probably convinced that Hibari was a obnoxious teenager looking for trouble (he got the first part right).

Hibari spun around with his tonfa ready at hand once more.

"I'll bite you to death." He threatened with an edge of steel to his voice. The security guard, petrified by the deathly aura the boy was emitting, slowly cowered away. Mukuro chuckled lightly. Hibari Kyouya, his empty threats, the many fools who were frightened because of them. It was entertaining to watch.

When the security guard's out of the view, the prefect swirled around. "What's so amusing, Rokudo?" Hibari growled, fixing his death glare at Mukuro, who didn't seem to be the least disturbed.

Mukuro stepped towards the skylark, closing their distance. Hibari tensed instinctively, his body preparing for a fight. The taller boy leaned down a little to be at eye level with Hibari.

The prefect's instincts were screaming for him to strike hard at the other's chin but something else kept him holding his tonfa between his and Rokudo's faces.

"You."

The warm breath, teasing to the ear, agitated Hibari once more. Rokudo find him a joke, he thought, eyes darkening. His pride threatened, Hibari gripped tight onto his tonfa, ready to strike when he felt a sudden hotness, something foreign and wet, curling and running across his ear.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Daemon was exhausted.

His legs almost gave in to his weight as he dragged himself back to the condominium.

He had found a job tutoring an obscenely rich family's goddamned son. Afterwards, he had 10 minutes to run to an up-scale restaurant five streets away. Six-hours of slaving away as a waiter earned him a meager amount, if not for the ladies tipping him, he would not have been able to support his siblings.

Of course the two did not know, Spade and Dokuro was gone without a trace while on vacation at Ireland. Spade's sister took his money since no will was found. Daemon held a strong doubt whether hey really didn't find a will, or did his aunt destroy it. In order to keep up with their current lifestyle, Daemon had to work very hard. Daemon did not have the heart to tell them that their parents had disappeared. His idiotically stubborn brother would take everything onto his own hand and Chrome would be even mousier, more vulnerable, then Mukuro would blame it on himself and Daemon for their sister's vulnerability.

They thought he was going out so often for Elena.

Of course Daemon had not plucked that much courage to ask her out yet, but meanwhile that would make a wonderful excuse.

He sighed heavily.

Then he heard his brother's voice. Mukuro was standing across the foyer, talking to somebody with his lazy smirk. Daemon quickly retreated to behind the foliage by the koi pond. He peeked carefully at where his brother was standing…with the notorious president of the Namimori disciplinary committee.

That's weird. These two…don't seem like they can get along well. Daemon raised an eyebrow.

His brother said something, then advanced towards the prefect, who immediately flashed a tonfa between them. Mukuro, unfaltered, continued to lean near the prefect.

Daemon found himself bating his breath for the prefect to deliver a blow to Mukuro's face. After, there was the killing intent in the air.

Then his younger brother licked the edge of the prefect's ear.

Both of Daemon's eyebrows went up.

He saw Mukuro ran his tongue over the delicate ear, like a lion tending its wound.

It was his brother.

Which would mean that Mukuro Rokudo was gay.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**A/N:**

**Daemon, darling, u just found out that your brother was gay~ what r u gonna do now *raise eyebrows**

**Oh n last chapter… I rushed so it's somehow confusing… I'll try to sort that out…**

**N for the part where Daemon was working, I had planned to drop a hint on the first chapter, u know the one where Daemon was waiting for Mukuro at the school gates? I had wanted him to have this inner thought about telling Mukuro about their situation but since he missed the chance he was not gonna to anyways… so yeah, I missed that part T^T… Epic failure… so it seemed rushed in this chapter…**

**Btw sorry guys, about the late update, several things happened at once ( , which are still coming TT was infected with virus… DIE! VIRUSES!) so yeah u see I'm using the school's half-dead/hanging/ultra-slow computer… it took the poor computer 8min just to get me administrated in , so yeah…**

**Thank you for all the reviews, subscribes n favorites :D 3 u guys yay~ n I'm damn excited for next month coz I'm gonna cosplay as Mukuro in a convention! My best friends r gonna be M.M. and Byakuran! She's like Byakuran reincarnated but nvm… anyway yay~ =DDDD**


End file.
